


Plotting

by JJBashir



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Closet Sex, Empty Office Kissing, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBashir/pseuds/JJBashir
Summary: One girl, her three guys and tv viewing plans





	Plotting

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of Worthage A Trois, you get an Worth-tourage. I don't know where this came from. I need help. You get to guess who is who in these three drables.

"God I can't stop needing this."

"Shut up and kiss--mph!"

"You told me to kiss you."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Breathing?"

"Fuck, do that again..."

"So greedy."

"Yeah, you are. Ohhhh..."

"You're so fucking pretty when you're right the--oh JESUS."

"Not so mouthy now, are you?"

"You have about three seconds before I flip you around and drill you through this wall."

"--Two--On--GAH!"

"You thought I was kidding. How sweet. God you're dripping wet."

"Shut up and follow throuuuuuuggggghhhh."

"So. Fucking. Pretty. When. You. Moan."

"Harder."

"Trying, so tight."

"Please..."

"God I'm gonna..."

"PLEASE."

"JESUS."

"...oh God."

"I love you so much, baby."

"...did you just decide to tell me 'I love you' for the first time after fucking me in a broom closet? Really? REALLY?"

"...I'm sorry?"

"I love you too, dipshit."

"Don't scare me like that."

"I don't want to work anymore."

"Me either. Let's go home. I need to take you apart more--definitively."

"I am now terrified of what my ability to walk will be later on."

"Shut up, I'm watching the wedding with you at 2 goddamned am, does this not prove my love?"

"Maybe."

"Witch."

"Asshole."

"YOUR asshole."

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

"Can I see you for a minute?" His voice is always so quiet, so soft, so much so that it forces you to pay attention to catch what he says. You reply in the affirmative and follow him down the hall, nodding at co-workers as you walk slightly behind and to the side of him. He takes your wrist and pulls you into a empty room, pushing you against the door and dropping his head down to kiss you. 

He doesn't just 'kiss'. It's not just a simple peck on the lips. No, he methodically dismantles you with his mouth, first lips pressing against yours, then tongue ever so lightly tracing along the seam of your mouth asking for admittance and finally the barest of nips with his teeth along your bottom lip as his tongue sweeps into your mouth and against your own tongue. You can't stop the high pitched whine of need that leaves your throat as he proceeds to stoke a fire in your belly that rises from bare embers to full flame in what feels like half a second. His long fingers trace along the back of your ear, down along your jaw and then your neck, not stopping until they brush your own fingers and lace with them. He takes your other hand as you try to cup him in your hand, just as he always does. 

"You know I don't need that," he sighs against your lips which only makes you weak in the knees as you feel his beard lightly scraping along your skin. GOD, he can kiss. You'd do anything he asked, even walk off the top of tall buildings, for just one more kiss from him. "I missed you," he added, giving you the answer to your unasked question and his nose brushes along yours, a fond and gentle smile gracing his features. 

"I missed you too," you whisper as well, smiling. "I'm leaving early though." You blushed when his eyebrow raised. "Yeah yeah, shut up."

"I'll see you at 3," he replied. He kissed your nose. "Tell him don't get started without me."

"Jackass."

He smiled. "I love you too."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

\--bbzzt--

_y r u so pretty?_

You both rued and loved the day you all installed Mighty Text on your desktops. You were an awful phone texter. The app gave you the ability to text from your antiquated desktop. It also let you know when he was up to no good.

\--why are you bugging me i have a shitton of work to do before 3--

_at 3?_

\--stop acting like you don't know we're all leaving early today.--

_u didnt nswr my ? y r u so pretty?_

 

You had to smile and glance down the row to see him huddled over his iPhone. 

 

\--you flatter me much too much.--

_do not. u look pretty today. i like when ur hair is up. i can c the back of ur neck._

\--what?--

_reminds me how much i love kissing it._

 

You had the sense to look down as you started to blush.

 

_i also love the noises u make. like when u sigh when i kiss ur ear._

 

OK, what was with all of them with this today?

 

_you also are the best kisser. i love when you bite my bottom lip._

 

Now, you blinked. He NEVER used complete sentences. Not in text. 

 

_and when you drag your nails along my scalp, it makes me so damned hot._

\--what are you doing right now?--

_practicing my pillow talk. is it working?_

\--god yes. continue.--

_i want to kiss you all over. i want you to make those little kitten noises you make when i nibble on your neck._

\--you're a damned vampire--

_u love it. and i love you._

 

They had to be up to something. It wasn't unusual for you to get 'I love you' from two of them on the regular--usually off site. All three of them declared it. One of them for the first time. At work. 

 

\--what are you three up to?--

_ouch. a guy can't tell his best girl he loves her? and that he really really needs a long, deep kiss?_

\--let me finish this edit and i'll meet you at our spot. you can have all the kisses i can get you in three minutes.--

_3 mins? cheapskate._

\--you're getting more kisses later. after 3pm. before 2am.--

_i got you a surprise_

\--if it involves a ribbon and your dick, dream on sunshine--

_what if involves bakewell tarts ginger cake and lady gray tea on kensington china?_

\--...don't tease me like that.--

_would i ever tease my best girl?_

\--you did the other night and made me almost pass out before i came.--

_are you trying to make me hard!?_

\--aren't you trying to get me wet?--

_are you sure only 3 mins?_

\--are you looking for a handjob?--

_...maybe?_

\--nope. suffer.--

_AW COME ON._

\--tell me something pretty and you might get lucky by 3:30--

_all i can think about is you wrapped around me while i'm buried between your legs and licking you until you're coming and calling out my name._

\--...holy god. i think i can see you blushing all the way from over here.--

_OH SHUT UP_

\--come on. get your kisses and maybe you might get luck early.--

 

 

You didn't wake up until 4:15, swatting at whatever phone alarm that was blaring away. Your boys were wrapped around you, each with a hand resting on you. They'd conspired to give you a fancy tea party, then went to make love to you for hours. Or it felt like hours. All that mattered as they were curled around you as you reached for the remote to turn on BBCAmerica.


End file.
